Dragon Age - Reclaimer
by efhb1994
Summary: John-117 aka Master Chief has gone AWOL after the defeating the Ur-Didact above Earth and losing Cortana. UNSC want him back thus sending Jameson Locke to Thedas in order to find the Master Chief and then bring him home. However, the Spartan-II can be quite stubborn. Especially once he makes a promise.
1. Chapter 1

_If you believe the stories, mankind's pride gave the rise to the darkspawn. Countless in number and toxic to all life, darkspawn search endlessly for an Archdemon. When they find one, darkspawn armies surge up from their corrupt barrows beneath the ground-and a Blight begins._

_Grey wardens are the only warriors capable of destroying an Archdemon, and history always honors the one who sacrifices all to slay the beast._

_In the fifth blight, the Warden was the Hero of Fereldan. A dwarven royal, second child of King Endrin Aeducan. Framed for a murder and ultimately cast out, the young noble met Duncan, a Grey Warden who saw the dwarf's potential as a warden recruit._

_The youngest child of Fereldan's Powerful Teyrn Cousland. Betrayal saw the Cousland's ancestral castle burn, and the teyrn and his wife slain. The young noble escaped to travel southwards to warn her elder brother of the betrayal. By chance or fate, she met Duncan and the Exiled Dwarven Royal upon the Imperial Highway and mutually ventured southwards._

_The allied Fereldan and Grey Warden forces met in Ostagar, where King Cailan's armies and a host of Wardens gathered, ready to destroy the darkspawn._

**…**

Lieutenant Commander Jameson Locke was clad in a second generation MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor and armed with a BR85HB Service Rifle which is a gas-operated, magazine-fed battle rifle. Optimized for firing three-round bursts, though it is capable of semi-automatic and fully automatic fire. He now stood face to face with a mistrustful Sangheili Major. Three Spartan-VIs stood behind him, clad in the same kind of armor with a customized exterior. They were like Locke, working for Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) Section Three.

_"I do not trust you." _The Sangheili major spat forward as his nudged his head towards another Sangheili by the monitor. The Sangheili distate for ONI is obvious, the relations between the two species has been turbulent at best. Especially after so soon after the Sangheili Civil War. _"He may… but I do not."_

_"Noted_." retorted in his usually militant manner. Not bothering in explaining himself to the Sangheili major who didn't have influence over the outcome of his mission. He was like his team, augmented like a Spartan-VI.

_"My friend's trust isn't the issue today, Spartan Locke." _said the Sangheili by the monitor which had the Sangheili in red back off with a faint snarl of disapproval. The Sangheili who spoke turned about with a more majestic and intimidating armor, obviously of a higher rank if not the highest. _"It is my trust you must earn."_

_"Arbiter."_ Locke acknowledged to the former Supreme Commander of the Covenant whom was previously deemed a priority target by ONI to eliminate during the war. Locke knew because he wrote the report.

_"You are a hunter, yes? A seeker of things."_ Arbiter spoke as he walked over to monitor displaying a planet.

_"That's not the official job title. But it's close enough."_ Locke responded as The Arbiter turned around to face Locke.

_"And now you hunt other Spartans?"_

_"I'm not so much hunting a Spartan, as I am hunting **the** Spartan."_ he spoke as he takes forth a handheld device displaying a holographic image of the one and only, Master Chief.

_"You seek…"_ Arbiter began to murmur but Locke beat him to it. _"One-One-Seven."_

_"I was not told the identity of your prey."_

_"That's why I'm sharing it with you now. We're talking about trust afterall."_ Locke retorted, hoping that his calculated leap of faith is enough to earn some trust._ "May I ask you something? Your people used to call him "demon." Was that an insult or a compliment?"_

_"..An insult to be sure. But one with modicum of respect. He was indeed my enemy. But in time, I named him ally, even friend."_

The Arbiter sighed as he looked away as he recalls the memories which made him the Arbiter and the Great Schism. _"The events which forged this bond were… complicated."_

Then there were some warning beeps along with a voice coming through some speakers. _"Arbiter, we're nearing the target." _Arbiter turned around to face his majors and articulately commanded. _"Prepare for action."_

Arbiter turned his head as he and Locke stood side by side by the phantom's door._ "What do you call him, Spartan Locke?" _Locke looked back at the Arbiter slightly after he made his inquiry. _"I don't understand the question."_

_"One-one-seven, the Master Chief. He is not your friend__._ _I__s he your foe?" _The Arbiter asked, sternly. Locke didn't have time to dance around in a cryptic struggle. _"He's gone AWOL and the UNSC want him back. I'm going to bring home."_

_"I admire your sense of duty, Spartan. But if he has left the fold, then he has his reasons." _The Arbiter voiced as his attention towards Locke as the door started to open. _"I'm sure he does, Arbiter. I intend to find out what they are." _Locke said while disengaging the safety on the battle rifle as the Arbiter's grasp on a curved hilt of an energy sword before it flares up with a hiss, all in the midst of a city ruin.

**…**

**Several months earlier**

The wilderness was dense and the terrain was harsh but it was barely a breeze for the stranger whom obscured himself with a thick brown shroud from head to toe. The damp air was sure to exhaust any man but not him. There were also hostiles about, hideous creatures of various sizes with crude, curved and often crooked weaponry from the medieval ages.

He heard shouts of men battling in the distance, the time of subtlety had come to pass. Dashing faster than a horse as he grasped his MA5D Assault Rifle, the gas-operated and air-cooled fully automatic bullup firearm which is magazine-fed with a thirty two round detachable box magazine. The armor instantly recognized his movement and realeased it from the magnetic lock upon his back. He verified the presence of a two dozen hostiles and even less friendlies which reminds him of medieval knights, clad in armor with sword and shield.

His tactical analyzes determine the most effective approach, he was no egghead but he doubted that the hostile's armor would stand a chance against 7,62x51mm GMJ-AP ammunition yet he could always defeat them in close quarters combat with ease. However the assumed friendlies wouldn't have the same probability of survival, he made his decision as he leapt over the ridge and into the fray and his hood fell off. Revealing the golden visor on the helmet of his MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, a technologically advanced combat exoskeleton system designed to vastly improve the strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability of a Spartan super soldier. That's what he was, a Spartan.

The battle was joined the moment he made his landfall on one of the hideous creatures as he burried a quick burst into the chest while his sheer weight crushed the organs as he shifted his aim towards the alpha, these creatures worked like a packs and like any pack. Without a leader, they crumble. In this case it was a more bulky creature with more armor along with an intimidating helmet with bull horns. None helped him against the Spartan who quickly shot him down.

As predicted the hideous creatures turned their attentions towards the behomoth but without a leader and disorientated made them an easy prey. Then his motion sensor detected one of the creatures trying to sneak up on him but he swirled around and used the momentum of the spin for a bonecracking kick to the ribcage which shattered and punctured a lung, causing a lot of internal bleeding.

He ducks underneath the swing of a sword as he drew the multi-purpose combat knife, a twenty centimeter long blade made of high cabron steel with anti-flash, non-reflective titanium carbide coating. The edge are coated for corrosion resistance. He ripped the guts out of the creature before he swept his leg underneath him, bringing the creature to the ground where as the Spartan stood up and finished off the last hostile with a throw of his multi-purpose combat knife through the throat.

He made a quick perimeter check for more hostiles while the survivors, a handful of the scouting party were seemingly shaken by fright of the colossal stranger whom just saved their lives.

_"Area is secured." _The Spartan spoke pragmatically with an attentive tone to the man whom rose up, obviously the commander of sorts by the way he carried himself despite the near death experience. He wandered off the last kill and recovered the knife.

_"My thanks, ser. You have the Couslands' gratitude offor saving the life of me and my men from these Darkspawn."_ He spoke, his hair was messy but his structure screams of a noble heritage yet that of a warrior. _"I'm Fergus Cousland of Highever and you are?"_

"Far away from home." The stranger replied promptly as he returned the multi-purpose combat knife to its sheath. Fergus was taken aback by the answer. _"Surely you have a name?"_

_"Yes." _Master Chief answered as he replaced the magazine box in his MA5D before turning around to walk away. Which earned him a more baffled ire from the noble. _"Where are you going?" _Fergus shouted after him. _"North."_ Was his only reply. Fergus looked around at his men, many were dead. Others were severely wounded, they would never get back to Ostagar alive.

_"My men will die without your help." _He declared while the Spartan kept walking until he finally stopped_. _Turning around as to face the heir of Highever._ "Please." _Fergus plead which the stranger whom only gave a nod. _"Patch up your wounded, it's getting dark and we'll need shelter."_

**Author's Note: **Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this "pilot" crossover chapter of sorts where Master Chief has gone AWOL (as teased in the Master Chief Collection for Xbox One) and gone to Thedas! This story takes place after Halo 4 which means that Cortana is gone and the Master Chief is all on his own.

Also, as for the Wardens. I couldn't decide on one alone so I picked two instead. In fact, I'll go as far as letting you decide the personalities of the Wardens and what choices they made in respective origin story. Even if no interest is shown, I may pick the story up and see where it goes.

Lastly, I'd like to ask you, the reader to review what you've just read. I love feedback and I believe it'll be a crucial part in keeping the story afloat.


	2. Chapter 2

Fergus Cousland chided himself, he had walked straight into an ambush with his men and they had paid the price. His scouting mission has not be for naught though, they know atleast the general direction of which the Darkspawn enters from the Deep roads and that the only suitable terrain to allow safe passage for the Horde is through Ostagar as anticipated by Teyrn Loghain.

They knew that the scouting mission was risky and he did wonder why he and his men were picked instead of Grey Wardens. Was he deliberately sent away to die? He shook his head, those where questions for another time. The sun has set while the sound of horns echoed through the wilderness. The Darkspawn Horde has reached Ostagar. _"Maker protect us." _Fergus murmured in dismay, he could only hope that the King's armies along with the Grey Wardens are enough to destroy the Darkspawn.

The stranger suddenly halted and held up his hand to signal a halt. _"We're here." _He spoke in the same pragmatic attentive tone as previously. The stranger moved towards a strange rock formation by the Cliffside only to lift a boulder, moving it aside to reveal an entrance. _"Get inside. You'll be safer in there than out here."_

Fergus knew and understood the hesitation of his men. As to reassure his men, he went first inside. Leading by example and what he had assumed to be a cave was a weird interior like a house but still nothing like a house. It felt otherworldly with the metal structure, door which opened by their own accord when you get close to them. The stranger entered last. _"What is this place?"_

_"Formerly an insurrectionist freighter but now it's my home." _He answered, leaving Fergus puzzled. Insurrectionists? Freighter? However, those were questions which had to wait. For now he had to get his men settled, there was plenty of room that was true and there were these metal crates which his men promptly pulled and seated themselves on. It was surprisingly dry and comfortable in the inside. Fergus remained wary however, the stranger had yet to take off his helmet. It actually unnerved him a bit but he had to suffer through it. _"__You never told me where you are from." _Fergus voiced towards the stranger.

_"__No, I did not." _He said as whom now sat on one of the metal crates while maintaining the strange crossbow. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give him more than that so Fergus kept asking. _"Then can you me tell me who you are, what you are?" _This question had the stranger stop with dealing with the strange crossbow of his and look up. He just stared at Fergus, like a long calculative gaze. _"You can call me Master Chief."_

Fergus frowned, _"That's not much of a name." _but the quick response caught him off-guard. _"Where I come from, it's a sacred trust to know the name of a Spartan."_

Fergus leaned forward, this was getting interesting. _"What is a Spartan?" _He inquired to the Master Chief whom promptly responded callously. _"I am a Spartan." _Fergus sighed, giving up questioning the Spartan.

Still he did wonder though, what does being a Spartan imply? Are they all like him, reclusive warriors? Did they have families? At the thought of family, he couldn't help but smile at the memory of his family back at Highever. His parents, his wife and son. Not to forget mentioning his wonderful little sister and her mabari hound. He wondered how she was doing back home with mother. Hopefully she has it better there and he has it here.

**…**

He thought back on the day he lost Cortana, Master Chief couldn't just stop thinking about it. The pain was still there and always will be as long as he lives.

He recalled that once he had smashed against the nuclear device, he ended up in somekind of digital matrix. _"Cortana do you read?" _Master Chief had spoken through the MJOLNIR's intercom _"Cortana, come in."_ he then had looked up to Cortana stand before him in all her splendor, not as a hologram but like if she was actually there! _"How…?"_

_"__Oh. I'm the strangest thing you've seen all day?" _She had said with a friendly tease. Master Chief inquired further. _"But if we're here-"_

_"__It worked. You did it. Just like you always do." _She had said with a big smile, one of pride.

_"__So how do we get out of here?" _He had continued but that's when she had said the unexpected, the one thing which shattered his world. _"I'm not coming with you this time."_

_"__What?"_ He had retorted, not with the usual emotional restraint but with frightening edge to his tone. _"Most of me is down there. I only held enough back to get you off the ship." _She had explained while the Chief shook his head, composed to the best of his ability while he had spoken. _"No. That's not-! We got together."_

_"__It's already done." _She had elaborated further to him but he wouldn't have it, wouldn't accept that this was it! _"I am not leaving you here!" _he said determinedly with stoic but shaking voice.

_"__John…" _She murmured in a consoling whisper as she had reached out to touch Master Chief's chest plate as she closed her eyes, quivering. _"I've waited so long to do that."_

_"__It was my job to take care of you."_ He had said as he hang his head in defeat, for his failure to save her. _"We were supposed to take care of each other." _She had consoled him with as she continued with a mournful smile_ "And we did."_

_"__Cortana-please…" _he murmured as he had gazed at her through the visor, she had slowly moved away from him_ "Wait…" _he plead and he wanted to say more, but he had never felt so compromised before and her last words, had been filled with so much sorrow that it broke his heart. _"Welcome home, John."_

He had failed Doctor Halsey whom gave him an order to protect her with his life. He had failed Sergeant Johnson whom in his dying breath urged him to **never** let Cortana go. He had failed Cortana for not being able to save her. Now, he was left with nothing but a void. He couldn't serve in this capacity. He tried to reassure himself on a deck in solitude where he was conversing with Lasky _"Our duty as soldiers are to protect humanity. Whatever the cost." _But then Lasky said something unexpected. _"You say that like soldiers and humanity are two different things. Soldiers aren't machines. We're just people."_

He had pondered the notion. Soldiers aren't machines. Maybe he was right, nevertheless. He was compromised and need to deal with his emotions. One way or another. These darkspawn while primitive in their armaments posed a threat, if not to him but the humans on this planet. Not if he had a say in it.

**…**

Ingvar Aeducan knew that he would fight the Darkspawn most of his life but not on the surface as Grey Warden. Still there where worse lot in life. He told the truth to Harrowmont when he said that he didn't kill Trian and he believed him. Duran could die a warrior's death in the deep roads or on the surface battling the Darkspawn as long as he knew that his father knows his innocence.

He along with his fellow warden recruit, Alice Cousland had with her mabari hound, Brander and Alistair, whom had joined the Grey Wardens half a year earlier. They had promptly cleared a path for themselves through the tower.

Out of the three wardens, Ingvar had the most experience of being in command and had braved the deep rounds before he was taken into the wardens which made him the ideal leader. He carried his sword and shield, bashing Genlocks as he decapitated a Hurlock.

Alice wasn't an upfront fighter, in fact. She was an archer and a damn good one too. An arrow through the eye of a Hurlock Alpha at a hundred yards. Alistair, he had Templar training and it showed with how he angled the shield to misdirect fire and acid from his face. The way he hold his sword and how he always stood attentively and ready for action.

They had just reached the top floor of the tower and had come face to face to an ogre. The large monstrosity growled as the two crooked and curved horns moved with his every movement. Ingvar never had the pleasure of killing one personally. This will be a good fight, despite the outcome. _"Alistair, flank the ogre! I'll draw its attention. Alice, aim for the knees and tell your mutt to fetch the loincloth!" _Ingvar barked out to his fellow warden recruits. Despite the scowl he received from noble lady, it was clear that the stout and hardy dwarven exile of House Aeducan was in charge!

The fight was brutal, Ingvar hurled insult after insult at the ogre. Alice prevented it to charge at him like a bull by having her arrows pierce the kneecaps. Alistair struck the beast's hamstring while the mabari torn the loincloth away. Well, tried too but he also sank his teeth into the crouch. The ogre cried out in pain and gave Ingvar the opportunity he needed. He dashed forward, bashing the ogre's arm away with as his sword sank into the chest before using the shield to slam the shield repeatedly into the face. Dazing him long enough to make Alistair's blow cut deep enough for him to fall. The ogre faced his demise with a sword through the spinal cortex by the neck, severing the head. The fine dwarven blade given by Lord Harrowmont prior his exile has served him well.

They let out a sigh of relief over the kill but there was no rest for the wicked as Alistair rushed past them. _"The beacon is over here! We've surely missed the signal… let's light it quickly before it's too late!" _He declared before beckoning over. He was right, time was off the essence. They approached the furnace by the other side of the stairs where they had come up and lit the beacon.

**…**

_"__Stay put. I'll be back." _Master Chief instructed to the man called Fergus and his men. They weren't properly drilled by UNSC standards but they were up to par with soldiers of the High Medieval age back on Earth.

_"__You're going out there?" _Fergus asked with a hint of fright. _"Yes, I'll be in touch through the ship's intercom system. I activated it a few moments ago. I'll let you know when it's safe to come out." _Master Chief declared, he watched how the nobleman reluctantly agreed to his terms. He knew that the Spartan was right, his men was in no condition to traverse the wilderness and live. With an acknowledging nod, Master Chief left the ship and promptly locked the door after him.

He looked up to see the great tower by the fortress which guarded the primarily passage northwards to light up. It was a beacon, a signal of sorts. He wasted no time as he started his march or rather, sprint through the wilderness at 88,49 kilometers per hour (55 miles per hour) while navigating the woods and keeping an eye out for hostiles. He caught a glimpse of a host marching away from the battle but didn't take pursuit. A deserting army is no good but Chief knew there was no time trying to convince them. He kept up his speed even when he got out of the clearing before the massive fortress where the King's armies was routing before the army of Darkspawn which was killing everything in sight. The battle of Ostagar was obviously lost.

His momentum and charge crashed against the lines of the foes, striking them down as their bones broke. His rifle was constantly used with high precision and accuracy. Taking down those who were on the fleeing soldier's heels. He caught sight of two men of similar build and age, easily deducted as siblings by the way the one with the beard grasped the arm of the other one which was faltering. Chief didn't hesitate as he took aim and shot the darkspawn a few feet behind them. _"Carver get up!" _The older one said as he glanced back at the dead darkspawn and the Chief before turning around and kept running.

It was going to be a long night and then he heard a roar, the sudden powerful beating of wings of a mythological creature whose mere sight puzzled the Spartan. A dragon whose legs struck down at the top of the tower before flying away with something in its grip.

He didn't have the time to ponder what the dragon was doing or why, not now where people's lives where on the line. He swung around and kicked a big darkspawn in the chest as he moved backwards, killing darkspawns left and right as they tried to close in on him. Resorting to close quarters with his multi-purpose knife. He noticed an axe being swung at him as he yanked backwards as the boosters transported him out of harm's way before hurling a grenade, sending splinter fragments all around and crippling the darkspawn at the front before turning around and started running.

**…**

**Note: **Firstly, happy new year! I appreciate the response given to the story so far, it's truly awesome. Also, I'm trying out Halo 5 Guardians Multiplayer beta and will take the new "abilities" into account when writing this.

Now, I'm Swedish thus I'll primarily use the metric system but I'll keep the imperial version in brackets right next to it.

Once again, happy new year! Don't forget that reviews and responses can be a good incentive for the story to live on!


	3. Chapter 3

Morrigan in the shape of a crow swept her gaze across the wilderness down below. Her mother ghastly initially sent her to investigate the aftermath of the battle. She had mentioned that something was _off_.

She were ofcourse been _so_ obedient to comply but truth be told, Morrigan was curious herself as the Darkspawn for some reason hadn't marched through Ostagar after the King's Armies were defeated. Something was holding it back although temporarily. Her wings carried her as every beat kept her up in the air.

That was until Ostagar, in only a short time it had turned into a mass grave. Plenty of soldiers and darkspawns alike laid slain. Among them plenty of Grey Wardens and nobles, even the King of Fereldan himself. _Such a pity, _Morrigan thought as she descended. _Mother could've saved the King and the Commander of the Grey but instead chose those grey warden recruits, why?_

Morrigan didn't understand all of her mother's plans but what she did know that there was something even her mother hadn't accounted for. And Morrigan was eager to find out what, she heard cries among the ruins and

She flew all the closer as she set her talons down upon a pillar, resting her wings as she gazed down on the skirmish bellow. Morrigan wasn't narrow-minded and most certainly not stupid but what she saw left her dumb folded.

It was a humanoid of behemoth size, clad in the strangest of armor with a helmet with no apparent visor to see through! You would think that someone so big and bulky would have a hard time to move around but that wasn't the case. He struck a genlock, swatting him away like a fly into the wall, cracking every bones in the creature's body. All the while swirling around with his leg sweeping underneath the legs of a Hurlock, sending it clashing down before rising and stomping down upon the neck, snapping it in the process.

Two genlocks comes around the corner and unleashing a volley of arrows which just bounces off as a golden shimmers around the behemoth's armor. Morrigan was aghast, could he be an arcane warriors? No, what he used was unlike any other magic she had ever seen, it seemed rather automatic? The behemoth drew a dagger, hurling it and strikes the cranium as he charges, kicking the other into the wall. Grasps the dagger as he turned around faster than anything she had ever seen, jabbing the ribcage of another hurlock, outright ignoring the armor before punching it straight into the face where the head snapped back with the sound of broken bone.

_Could this be what mother haven't accounted for? _Morrigan wondered, truly intrigued by the behemoth whose ruthlessness and precision as a warrior was unmatched by anything she has ever heard or read. The behemoth ran as more darkspawn approached him. He charged into them with shoulder first, breaking their ranks with ease as he grasped the second Hurlock and hurled him over his shoulder at the third before he just he went out the sight around the corner. Morrigan inwardly smiled to herself, this was going to get very interesting.

...

Master Chief had fought for several hours straight ever since he arrived to Ostagar and was now fighting amongst the ruins. Resorting to close quarters combat and guerilla tactics and only resorted to use his firearms when they were swarming him, culling their forces piece by piece but like the flood they seemed to be disregard their casualties. All his efforts was evidently only stalling the Darkspawn, giving them significant trouble to continue with their advance northwards on the Imperial Highway. It also bought the routing army time to distance themselves from certain death. His motion sensors and decades of warfare experience gave him quite the advantage. So all in all, it wasn't a waste. His self-assigned objective completed as he quickly departed from the ruins at maximum speed like he ran through the forest the evening before.

The forest was unerringly quiet as he slowed down and took shelter by a collapsed debris in the wilderness. The area he was in could be loosely compared to a swamp with plenty of ways to conceal himself and continue his guerilla warfare against these Darkspawns but first he needed rest. Something moved by his motion sensors, his head instantly turned to the direction with his multi-combat purpose knife ready in a reversed grip.

It was a woman, scarcely clad in tribal garbs at that with dark hair tied into a bun and she had a staff in her hand, one whose tip seemed to gleam with energy of some kind. The woman didn't exactly scream trust and she was smirking. _"Well, well. What have we here?" _She spoke with a voice which only complimented her fierce independence. _"Are you an arcane warrior who have woken from an ancient slumber ever since the fall of Arlathan?" _She inquired with unmistaken curiosity as she tilted her head. Any man could've found her approach to be appealing, especially if alone in the wilderness but Chief wasn't just any other man. He didn't waver, he knew exactly which vector to throw the knife to dispatch the woman should she be hostile.

To his surprise, the woman didn't seem intimidate in the least or she just hide it quite well. Instead, she just rolled her eyes. _"My, are you one of those silent types then? Possibly not a Quanari, you've not recited the Qun or demanded my death."_

_"__Why would I kill you?" _The Chief asked stoicly to the woman who smiled with amusement. _"Oh, so you can speak! That's wonderful." _That's when Chief realized that he's been played. This woman was certainly crafty and intelligent like Halsey and… Cortana. _"Now, mother would never forgive if I didn't indulge in pleasantries. I'm Morrigan." _She said as she sarcastically curtsied before him. _"I saw what you did back at those ruins, you've managed to stall the Darkspawn Horde all by yourself. Queston is, why?"_

_"__To protect humanity." _Master Chief replied automatically, it wasn't exactly a secret. This Morrigan person perked her eyebrows, _"So you are human? What king do you owe allegiance?" _She said obviously intrigued with her own deduction.

_"__None." _He answered stoicly with the rifle still trained at her. _"None? Does that mean that you're a Grey Warden, a mercenary or…" _but the Chief wouldn't have any more of her trickery. _"No."_

_"__But you must be—" _but he stopped her again. _"No. I'm none of those things. I grow tired of your trickery. Tell me what you want or be on your way."_

_"__And when I've told you what I want?"_

_"__Then be on your way."_

She grinned at the answer as she coyly lifted her hands up in surrender. _"You win. I'm just some harlot apostate whom just wanted to tell there are others ways for you to defeat the Blight." _Morrigan gazed him up and down with the grin plastered all over her face as the Chief slowly lowered the knife. _"You got my attention."_

**…**

Doctor Catherine Halsey sighed as she went over details of John's sudden Absence Without Offical Leave. He had along with Blue Team went on countless of assignments despite Lord Hood's instruction to take military leave. They had chosen their own assignments against the Insurrectionists until John had gone off the grid. Stop calling back in or anything. This troubled her as John had only been out of touch when he was Missing In Action in the aftermath of the Covenant War. When blue team was questioned by ONI about it, they didn't say a word about John or where he was going. She admired them for defying direct orders concerning John's whereabouts.

Their loyalty to the UNSC is only matched by their loyalty to their fellow Spartans, their brothers and sisters. Her heart soared at the thought of them advancing further than anyone could've anticipated. She had warned them that they shouldn't underestimate the Spartans but most of all don not underestimate **him**.

**Author's Note: **Another chapter done! I hope you enjoy the read. Please don't hesitate to leave a review as feedback could be a good incentive to keep a story alive. I felt to add a few paragraphs concerning Doctor Halsey as she did said in the prologue cutscene for Halo 4 that their mistake was seeing Spartans as military hardware and they shouldn't underestimate them, especially Master Chief.

Considering what books I've read from the Halo Universe and recent development within the Halo as a franchise. Those Spartan-IIs who are still around would never turn on each other. So I see no reason for Blue Team to rat out Master Chief considering their close ties to one another.

I now wish you a wonderful weekend as I've myself quite some good plans ahead of me with my pals at campus.


End file.
